1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headwear and, more particularly, to headwear with information applied thereto.
2. Background Art
Designers in the headwear industry are constantly seeking out innovative designs and concepts to increase public awareness of, and interest in, their product. One highly competitive area is in baseball-style caps and visors which are offered to myriad different customer bases.
Baseball-style caps and visors are commonly adorned with information related to academic institutions. Typically, this information is provided on the front, external surface of a crown. The information commonly identifies the academic institution and/or an activity and/or department associated with the academic institution. The information has been in the form of color, logos, words, simulations of animate and inanimate objects, etc.
It is also known to place information on a visor or bill projecting angularly away from the crown. U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,400, assigned to the assignee herein, discloses an exemplary structure using this concept.